ACOTAR fluff shots
by Spacewolfe
Summary: Just a Series of One-shots that come to mind. Feel free to request, mainly will have to do with some Next-Gen characters, they may get a fic of their own one day.
1. Feysand Games

**This idea just suddenly hit me. Cross posted on my Tumblr and A03. This will be a series of one-shots. Ill write whenever I can , but reviews make me more eager to write! You can also Request ideas. This won't be limited to just Freysand, so request any ship you want. I mainly will do Freysand, Nessassin, And Lucaine, but im open to others too. **Rhysand sighed, stretching his back until he felt the satisfying popmof his back. It had been a long day, he had to go to the court of Nightmares, alone. He would have brought Feyre, but she was busy tending to their young daughter, Artimis.

He chuckled of the thought of the feisty child. He loved that little girl almost as much as he loved Feyre, maybe even more! Artimis had a sweet curiosity, and always wanted to help, even if the best she could do was sit in Rhysand's lap as he did paperwork, babbling nonsense. Rhys didn't mind, he loved the sound of her voice. Rhys would also occasionally let her scribble a drawing on the back of paperwork he didn't care for.

It was still Early, only a little after 1pm, so Artimis would still be awake. He searched around the house, not aeeimg any sign of Artimis, or his mate for that matter. A breif moment of panic shot through him, what if they had been taken?! But soon, the more rational side of his brain took over, no one, fae or mortal, was dumb enough to kidnap Feyre or Artimis, not unless they wanted a swift death; other than perhaps Tamlin or that whore he slept with.

Rhysand shook the thoughts away, and chuckled realising his girls were probably hiding.

He went to his bedroom, and smelled Feyre, and their daughter (who was letting out soft, attempting to be contained, giggles from the closet). He remained "oblivious" to them, to let his little raven have her fun.

"Now where could my girls be? Its like thy vanished into thin air..." he said, making a slight tone of amazement come out. He heard soft giggles from the closet.

Cassasin entered, and saw the high lord search the room for the girls. He was aware of the game, and knew Rhysand was aware.

"Cass, have you seen my girls? Where could they have be?"

Cass shrugged. He had pinkie, _pinkie_ promised Artimis he would not tell her daddy where they hid, and who was he to break such an important promise?

Rhys finnally put his hands on his hips and huffed. "hmm...are they here?" he peaked under the bed. He kept making very outlandish guesses, even accusing Feyre of shrinking them to a speck of dust.

"hmm...how about here!" he yelled, pulling the closet open and reached for Artimis and pulled her onto his lap and attacked her with kisses.

"D-Daddy!" Artimis saidnthtough her laughter, squeals echoing through the room.

"Theres my girls!" Rhys said, giving his daughter a small reprive from his tourture as he gave his Feyre darling a loving kiss.

"Welcome home." Feyre said. Rhysand smiled. Home. This was home.


	2. Baby

Feyre panted, her soul feeling as though ripped to shards. She walked shakily towards Rhysand, he wasnt dead, couldnt be dead...

Freye felt her body shake, as she knealt dowl, and childishly shook his form. "Ryhs...come on...this isnt funny..."

She tried calling out through the bond, but saw nothing, just an empty void. She swallowed thickly. This wasnt how it was meant to end, not like this...

IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FOREVER!

She sniffled a bit as her mind realised what had occured. She had so much to tell him, planned to tell him upon their win.

She reached a hand out and cupped the high lord's cheek and swiped a thumb over the smooth skin. "Rhys..." she repeated.

She took a deep breath and let out shaky tears. "i meant to tell you this sooner... but I didn't want you to do anything irrational, I guess you'll never know," A sob cut her off. "But I need to tell you something. Your a father Rhys...!" she yelled, feeling as pathetic as she was sure she looked.

She looked behind her, and saw the faint smiles on her familys faces.

Feyre walked around on the balcony attactched to her bedroom, a hand on her swollen stomach as the child squirmed within her.

She missed Rhysand. She looked down at her bump. "Daddy was a mighty wardior, pure of heart, but hides bejind a mask. He was confident, clever, a prick at times..." she felt the child kick. "but he was my mate...and i will never forget this gift. You will be the light of Prythain.

"Then our child shall be the blindest light, the best little treasure." a familar voice said.

"Rhys!"


	3. Nightmares

**This is told from Artimis POV**

\--

I could hear the sounds of Velaris outside my window, all the pretty lights dancing and twinkling like beautiful fireflies, or my Daddy's stars.

I was supposes to be in bed, but I wasnt tired! Not even in the slightest.

I was about to play with mh dollhouse, ehen I felt the house grow cold, and familiar shadows reached out.

Daddy was having a nightmare, and mommy was not here to make it leave, so that only leaves me! Me!

I got up, and grabbed my stuffed bear, a gift from uncle Lucian, walking down the halls to my parents room. I usually wasnt allowed in, which I was glad, becuase sometimes it sounded like there were scary monsters in there! But right now, my daddy needed me.

I reached up on my tippy toes, and swung the door open as quietly as possible, and saw my Daddy on the bed.

He was rolling aroundz and saying things i didnt understand. Something about a 'Amanthra'. I grew scared as I felt my legs shakez but I knew I had to do this.

I climbed onto the mountaim of a bed, and crawled towards daddy.

I reached a hand out, hesitating before gently rubbing daddys arm like he'd do for me. "Daddy. Daddy wakd up...its only a scary dream." I said softly. I was too scared to shake him, or hit him like mommy would, but soon the monsters let daddy go, and his purple eyes gazed into my own.

"Art...what are you doing up?" he said, his voice sounding silly making me giggle.

"I didnt want to sleep." I said proudly. "I also saw your scary Shadows.."

"Is that so?" Daddy replied, sitting up and running a hand through his hair.

I saw his tattoos on his arms and traced the patterns with my finger.

He glanced down at me and gave me a soft smile. "Mommy will kill me if she realises you're still up." He said, pulling me on his lap and wrapping his strong arms around me.

I flopped onto his chest, making him chuckle and kiss my forehead. "Try to sleep for me." He said, rubbing my back in calming circles. I heard the beating in his chest slow down, and I curled up as he laid back down. I felt him kiss my head once more.

It was hard for me to imagine what scared daddy, my strong daddy who could do anything, who was invincible.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm...yes?"

"What scares you?"

Daddy looked at me. "A lot of things. But I don't want you to know of some, some stories are best left untold." He said. "But, someone doing anything to you or mommy scares me a lot."

I looked at him. "But you dont seem scared of anything."

"I can't. And one day you'll come to understand, but I must be strong for you guys. Now, go to sleep before I make you."

I curled up on his chest and fell asleep before I even was aware I was.


	4. Nessian Baby

**Sorry this took a while, but I had writer's block **

Cas sighed softly and gazed out the window from his home he shared with his mate, Nesta. Nesta was due with their first baby any day now, and Cas was not entirely sure what he was feeling anymore. He was happy, very much so, but he was also incredibly anxious,and these emotions kept jumping around.

Rhys had told him that the first year or so, he would feel love and also terrible fear, which are two very different, yet very similar emotions. He said to expect to be helpless feeling, but just...trust himself.

Cassian sighed. What if he wasn't a good father? Would the baby hate him?

He looked behind him to see Nesta tense in her sleep. He walked over and brushed her blonde locks out of her face, pressing a kiss to ber temple.

He never thought he would be here, thought for sure he'd die in the war with Hybern. He thought Nesta would too. He thought after that, Nesta would never accept the bond, which Cassian would respect, even if it hurt him. She accepted it. He thought it would take much longer them to Concieve, not concieve on the night of their wedding!

Now, almost 9 months to the day, Nesta was starting to get bad contractions. He woke her up, and told her he was grabbing a healer.

"Fuck off..." She mumbled in a sleepy tone.

"I'll be back before you know it." Cas said cheerfully. Nesta grumbled a response as Cas flew out.

He found Feyre in the foyer of the townhouse, playing with three year old Artimis.

"Unca!" Artimis said cheerfully, waddling over to hug his leg. Cas ruffled her hair and looked at Feyre, who seemed to understand and went to find Rhys.

The high Lord's approached. "I've sent word, a healer will be to you soon."

Rhys picked his daughter up and winnowed all of them all to Cas's house.

Feyre went in to be with Nesta, and Rhys and Artimis stayed with Cas. The healer arrived soon after and went inti the room.

Hours passed, still with no word. Artimis had passed out on Rhys's lap.

"How long does this take?" Cas asked. He was freaking out, shouldn't the baby already be here? Artimis took only 2 hours, and it had been nearly 6 already!

"It varies Woman to Woman, child to child." Rhys said. "You should know that, you've helped deliver your fair share."

Cas sighed and leaned back. "I'm just worried..."

"I know." Rhys put a hand in friends shohlder. "I was too."

Cas chuckled at the memory, Rhys had nearly started putting a dent in the floor before Feyre started screaming in pain, 12 minutes later, Artimis was born.

Cas sighed.

"Just relax."

* * *

Almost 3 hours later, Nesta started to tell im pain, and various profanities directed at Cas.

"It's started." Rhys chuckled.

Cas fidgited anxiously. "Do you think she's okay."

_"FUCK YOU AND YOUR DICK!!!!"_"Yep." Rhysand said, popping the 'p'.

* * *

It took another hour for Nesta' screams to quiet down, and be replaced by wails. Cas breathed a sigh of relief.

A minute later, he was allowed in, and he smiled seeing Nesta be handed a small bundle of blankets. She looked exhausted, and her hair was a mess, but she was smiling at the bundle. "Meet your son..." she said, her voice raspy from yelling.

Cassian gave a tentative smile and walked over to her, and took the place beside her on the bed, not caring of the blood.

He looked at the baby. The boy had small Tufts of blonde hair peaking out, A button nose, and Nesta's lips. "He looks like you..." He said. Nesta nodded and planted a kiss to the baby's head.

"Any names in mind?" He asked her, not able to.take his eyes of tye tiny baby, with tiny wings (compared to Cas) that were still larger then the babe, he knew his son would grow into them.

"Elias...means little warrior..." Nesta said softly. Cas smiled.

"I love it." he kissed the baby's forehead. He wasn't sure what the future would bring, but he knew in that moment, he'd protect the boy.

"You want to hold him?" Nesta asked. Cas nodded eagerly, making her giggle and hand him the warm bundle.

Cas grinned down at the chubby face, and the baby oepned it's brown orbs. Elias stretched his small limbs, and seemed confused as to why he was no longer in Nesta's arms. He let out a noise and grabbed onto Cas's shirt.

Cas will never admit to the tears.


End file.
